Various manufacturing processes expose chamber components and their coating materials to high temperatures, high energy plasma, a mixture of corrosive gases, high stress, and combinations thereof. Rare earth oxides are frequently used in chamber component manufacturing due to their resistance to erosion from plasma etch chemistries. However, these rare earth oxide components transform into fluorides during processing of wafers from exposure to fluorine based chemistries. The transformation of the rare earth oxide into a rare earth fluoride is usually combined with a volume expansion and added stress. For example, the transformation of one mole of Y2O3 (yttria) to two moles of YF3 (yttrium fluoride) has a theoretical volume expansion of about 60%. The volume expansion and added stress caused by conversion of a rare earth oxide into a rare earth fluoride can the chamber components to be responsible for particle defects by shedding particles onto processed wafers.
In some instances YF3 has been used as a coating for chamber components. However, YF3 has a high melting temperature of 1400° C. and fluoride is unstable at high temperatures (e.g., temperatures above about 1000° C.). Additionally, glazes formed of YF3 are susceptible to cracking and formation of bubbles. Accordingly, it can be difficult to effectively form glazes of YF3 coatings.